


Impromptu Nap

by blitzturtles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Napping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Genji and Zenyatta spend a lazy day off together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu Nap

Genji groans softly when he feels something brush against his cheek. There's warmth on his exposed skin, but he doesn't want to get up just yet. He can't remember the last time he's been able to doze off so easily. So peacefully, with little worry for what might lurk around the corner or in the depths of his own memories.

Joining the new, less stable version of Overwatch has reopened some old wounds that he had thought long since healed. There are familiar faces. Some parts of the new Overwatch function almost exactly as they did in the past, and he sometimes finds himself _stuck_ in those memories. He hadn't expressed as much to Zenyatta until recently. He'd been too afraid to disappoint his Master, but Genji's starting to think there isn't anything he can do to upset Zenyatta beyond getting injured.

Overwatch comes with other issues. (It always had. They'd just been well hidden in the past.) It puts them in strange places, makes him feel like he has to watch over his shoulder everywhere he goes. On base, he tries not to step on anyone's toes or say the wrong thing while he figures out how to adjust to both new and old faces. 

So days like today are nice. There are no obligations. No worries. No dangers. His mind is at ease, given that he had drifted off in the middle of a meditation session. The only problem now is the persistent touch trying to wake him.

Genji finally gives up his fight to stay asleep. His eyes flutter open slowly.

"Ah, I was beginning to think that nothing would wake you," Zenyatta's familiar voice says with an obvious fondness fondness. His fingers linger against Genji's cheek. The metal is heated intentionally to make his touch comforting rather than jarring. 

"You underestimate your persistence, Master," Genji shoots back with a lazy smile. He reaches one of his hands up to take Zenyatta's.

Genji's eyes slide shut once more. His mind is so calm that he almost doesn't notice the music that starts playing. It's rare that he can put himself in a mental state that leaves himself unaware of some part of his surroundings, no matter how benign they may be.

Zenyatta makes no motion to move away from him. Not initially anyways, and the two stay quiet for a long time with their hands intertwined.

When his Master does finally break contact, it's temporary. Zenyatta lowers himself so that he's settled on the ground beside Genji. His fingers gently maneuver Genji so that his head comes to rest in his lap. The only sound or movement between them after that is the continuous rise and fall of Zenyatta's orbs. Little else dares to disturb them.

Days like these remind Genji of why all of the struggles he faces are worth fighting against.


End file.
